


Ugly Sweaters

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yixing hates ugly sweaters and somehow gets dragged into wearing them; Joonmyun promises to make it up to Yixing for forcing his boyfriend to wear them in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugly Sweaters

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sulay Christmas fic. This one has smut this time!  
> There are small nods towards BDSM but nothing too crazy

Yixing isn't exactly sure why people even want to wear ugly sweaters. Is it because it was ironic for whatever reason? Or was it because they didn't have any fashion sense at all? Whatever it was, Yixing tried to stay away from the ugly (and scratchy) sweaters.

But every year, he gets dragged into wearing them along with getting dragged into doing other things he doesn't want to doing, like going to the movies with friends when all he wants to do is sleep for a week or having to go shopping with Zitao when he just wants to spend time with his boyfriend.

Yixing isn't also sure why he hasn't broken up with Joonmyun yet. He knows Yixing despises ugly sweaters, yet still somehow convinces him into wearing ugly couple sweaters.

"I hate this," Yixing grumbles moodily one day.

"It's not that bad," Joonmyun replies. He snakes an arm around Yixing's waist, who responds by scooting away from his boyfriend.

Yixing huffs as he crosses his arms. "These sweaters are really scratchy and ugly."

"I can make it up to you," Joonmyun says and scoots closer to Yixing. He kisses the younger man's cheek.

"No thanks," Yixing says and shoves his hand in the other man's face.

Joonmyun's hand trails down to Yixing's inner thigh. He looks at the other. "Please?" Yixing shivers. He's about to object, but an idea crawls into his mind.

He pulls Joonmyun into a kiss, immediately sucking the older man's lower lip. His boyfriend groans and rubs circles on his thighs. Yixing grabs Joonmyun by the collar of that ridiculous Christmas tree and reindeer sweater and pulls him closer, the kiss deepening. The hand trails down to the front of Yixing's jeans and rubs the small bulge. The Chinese man whines.

Yixing's hands release Joonmyun and make their way down to the waistband of Joonmyun's sweats and boxers. He slips a hand inside to rub his boyfriend's semi-hard cock. Joonmyun groans again, pulling away for air and to leave love bites on Yixing's skin.

The blond man ruts against the hand, wanting to feel more friction and more pleasure. "More," he gasps out. He hooks his legs around Joonmyun's waist and pulls him closer. His boyfriend removes his hand that was rubbing Yixing's hard on through his pants to gather the other up into his arms.

"What are you doing?" Yixing asks, slightly out of breath. He wraps his arms around Joonmyun, who lifts him off the couch.

"Bedroom," is all Joonmyun grunts and carries Yixing to their shared room. He sets Yixing down on the bed, who immediately pulls Joonmyun into another heated kiss.

"I want to ride you," Yixing murmurs against Joonmyun's lips. The Korean man groans, hands flying up Yixing's sweater. He tears it off Yixing, who greatly whines and pulls his shirt off, too. Finally rid of his own scratchy sweater, Yixing pulls Joonmyun's off, too. He climbs on top of Joonmyun and grinds their clothed erections together, earning a throaty moan from his actions and smirks. Kisses are peppered all across Yixing's chest and neck. The blond man moans when Joonmyun pulls a nipple into his mouth and rolls it between his teeth. He plays with the other one until Yixing is crying out for more.

Joonmyun helps Yixing of his light blue pajama bottom while more kisses are placed. He teasingly removes Yixing's boxers, and gets a bite on the shoulders for teasing.

"Lay down," Yixing commands. Joonmyun does as he is told. His boyfriend move to tug the waistband of Joonmyun's sweats and boxers down to reveal the brunet's semi-hard cock. Yixing takes it into his mouth, cheeks hollowing and tongue going flat. He strokes the base and feels Joonmyun's cock harden.

Joonmyun threads his fingers through Yixing's dyed hair, another groan coming of of his mouth as he bucks into the wet heat of the younger man's mouth. Yixing gags and pulls away. "Sorry," Joonmyun mumbles. Yixing merely smiles, and resumes licking and sucking the brunet's now fully hard erection. He takes its entire length into his mouth and then slides it out, an obscene wet pop sounding throughout the room.

The younger man crawls up his boyfriend's body so his bare chest was to Joonmyun's clothed chest. He takes Joonmyun's hand and pushes three fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking them. "Fuck me with your fingers," Yixing says with hooded eyes, tongue darting out to lick between Joonmyun's fingers.

The Korean man pulls his fingers out, hand going down to Yixing's ass. The index finger circles the puckered hole and pushes it in. Joonmyun wiggles it around, then adds a second finger and scissors Yixing open.

The Chinese man cries out when Joonmyun rubs his sweet spot, hands clenching into fists and toes curling in pleasure. The third finger slowly pushes in, stretching Yixing out even more. His hips snap downwards for more friction. Joonmyun's fingers brush against that spot again, and Yixing is a writing and moaning mess.

Joonmyun pumps his fingers in and out while Yixing leaves hickeys on the pale skin of his lover's neck and throat. His hips rock back on Joonmyun's fingers when he pushes them in and drags back when they pull back, creating a rhythm.

"Pants. Off," Yixing says, voice cracking as he removes the other man's fingers. He tugs Joonmyun's sweats down just a bit. The brunet lifts his hips and lets Yixing pull his pants and boxers off.

The younger man reaches over to grab the bottle of lube sitting on top of the nightstand and snaps it open, pouring himself a generous amount. It snaps back close and gets tossed aside carelessly. He rubs the lube on Joonmyun's cock, slowly spreading the thick substance. He then fingers himself a bit, fingers easily slipping inside.

Joonmyun tucks his hands under his head and watches his boyfriend guide him inside the tight heat. Yixing moans softly as he slides onto Joonmyun's cock, slowly getting filled up. When he has taken all of Joonmyun that he is able to take, he stills for a bit before he moves up to thrust back down.

"You're so tight and hot," Joonmyun murmurs, placing his hands on Yixing's hips. The blond man exhales shakily and manages to smirk.

Yixing sets himself at a slow pace, enjoying the slight burn and pleasure as he rides Joonmyun. When the other man makes a low growl in the back of his throat, it goes straight to Yixing's already hard cock and makes him go faster. "Fuck," the Chinese man curses as Joonmyun's cock brushes against his prostate.

"Such vulgar language. I should punish you," Joonmyun says with a grin. Yixing mewls in response, the image of Joonmyun fucking him while he was tied up and bruised until he couldn't walk for a day flooded his mind. Maybe next time.

The hands on his hips move to his thighs, then to his inner thighs. Joonmyun rubs small circles as he goes, and when he's near Yixing's cock that is spilling precum and begging to be touched, the blond man visibly tenses. He clenches around Joonmyun, who groans as Yixing's tight walls envelope him. He reaches out to grab the hard erection, palm on the underside and thumb thumbing the slit. Joonmyun applies just enough pressure and flicks his wrist. Yixing cries out.

The younger man goes at a faster pace now, eyes squeezed closed and mouth hanging open as he rides Joonmyun fast and hard. Joonmyun's hips snap up in time to meet Yixing, who groans in appreciation. "I'm so close," the blond man pants out, eyes fluttering open and closed. Joonmyun grabs the base of Yixing's cock and makes a temporary cock ring.

Yixing whines in the back of his throat, eyes snapping open and glares at Joonmyun. He slows down.

The grip on his cock tightens. "Go on," Joonmyun gently urges, voice sounding too calm. "I'll let you cum if you beg." Yixing refuses to open his mouth and keeps up the slow pace. Still, Joonmyun doesn't remove his hand.

After a bit, Yixing manages to say through gritted teeth, "Let me cum...please." The pressure at the base of his erection loosens just a bit. "Joonmyun, please," Yixing tries again, trying to sound more desperate. He grinds down and suppresses a high-pitched moan.

This seems to do it, because Joonmyun removes his hand and places on Yixing's hips again. Laying himself down so theirs bare chests touched, Yixing lets his boyfriend take control.

Joonmyun grabs the back of Yixing's thighs to lift his ass up and brings them back down again. The blond man sighs in pleasure and buries his face in the crook of Joonmyun's neck, breathing in his scent and enjoying the slow pace. The Chinese man lifts his hips enough so that only the tip of Joonmyun's member is inside, then pushes it back in until it's buried deep inside Yixing.

Yixing leaves open mouthed kisses on Joonmyun's shoulder and neck as he gets fucked slowly. He clenches around the other's cock when it brushes against his sweet spot. "You feel so good," the older man says. He ruts up into the heat.

"Joonmyun," Yixing moans as the brunet's cock slides in and out of him. The added friction on his own hard erection is pushing Yixing to the edge; he pants as the heat in his belly slowly moves to his groin and then his balls, and the next thing he remembers is going through a body numbing orgasm and spilling his load on his and Joonmyun's stomach as he chants Joonmyun's name over and over again. Joonmyun cums shortly after, his hot seed filling Yixing up. They both lay like that for a while, Yixing curled atop his lover while Joonmyun rubs soothing patterns on the other man's back.

"You only let me make it up to you because you knew that we would take off those sweaters," Joonmyun says after their breathing even out, amusement in his voice.

Yixing smiles. "Of course. Anything to get out of those hideous and uncomfortable things."

A hand trails down Yixing's back and slides a finger into the cleft of his ass. "How about we have some more fun? I promise I won't let you wear the sweaters again," he says as the finger now pushes itself into Yixing's puckered hole. The blond man shivers and can feel himself harden again.

"O-okay," Yixing says softly. Joonmyun grins.

"No promises though," he says as he reaches over to tug the bottom drawer of the nightstand open. Yixing peeks into the large compartment. Inside was the usual toys and objects that was used in BDSM. With the large collection, it could have been a sex toy collector's wet dream.

Joonmyun's hand reaches in to fish out a collar and leather paddle. "Was I being a bad boy, Master? Am I going to get spanked?" Yixing asks as he licks his lips in anticipation. Joonmyun flips them over so he's the one on top now. He fits the collar on the other man's neck, pale skin contrasting against the black leather. Fingernails dig into Yixing's scalp as his head painfully gets pulled back.

The older man shifts his weight on his elbows that are placed on either side of Yixing. "Safe word is unicorn if you want to stop, okay? And if you're gagged, squeeze my finger to show me you're doing fine. I don't want to hurt you." Joonmyun places a loving kiss on Yixing's lips, who kisses back. The blond man hums in acknowledgement.

"How do you want to do this?" Joonmyun asks in a husky voice as he nibbles on Yixing's earlobe, immediately going into character.

Maybe this was a good time to mention getting tied up while getting fucked hard until he couldn't walk for a week.


End file.
